


save you.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia friendship, F/M, Martinski, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Season 3, Short One Shot, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not another single thought crossed lydia’s mind as she ran across the parking lot towards her two best friends.</p><p>“oh my god, lydia. what the hell were you thinking? you’re hurt, shit! you shouldn’t have done that!”</p><p>"stop yelling at me! yes, i had to do it, i had to save you!”</p><p>-</p><p>prompt: in 3x06, after lydia saves stiles, he gets upset because she risked her life for his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save you.

“no!”

not another single thought crossed lydia’s mind as she ran across the parking lot towards her two best friends.

her heart was beating irrationally quick and her breathing was out of control, along with the thoughts running through her head. she listened to stiles’s words, tears stinging her eyes. watching stiles take a step closer to scott and into the gasoline made something clench deep inside lydia. something she definitely wouldn’t have felt just a year earlier.

and just like that, stiles had finally coaxed the road flare from scott’s hands and threw it away. but it was like it had a mind of its own and it rolled back into the line of fire.

another second and fire was exploding and she was running. with all the power in her short body, she slammed into stiles, pushing him and scott out of the gasoline. she landed roughly, though stiles took most of the fall. her knee scraped against the pavement between both of his legs and she gasped with the pain. looking up, that’s when she saw it. she wasn’t sure what to describe it as. all she knew was that it was a hideous monster that clearly meant no good. 

she instantly whipped her head back around and dug it in between stiles’s shoulder blades. she could hear him murmuring to scott as he was finally completely out of his trance. allison was also by his side, helping him up and asking a million and one questions.

reluctantly, lydia moved as well, off of stiles’s body and onto the pavement beside him. He instantly rose to his knees, cupping her face in between his hands as he scanned her body for injuries.

“oh my god, lydia,” he breathed out, closing his eyes momentarily. “what the hell were you thinking?” his brown eyes raked her body before landing on her bare knee. “you’re hurt,” his jaw clenched, “shit! you shouldn’t have done that!”

her green eyes finally snapped up to look at his, hands shaking. “stop yelling at me!” stiles’s features immediately fell, looking ashamed. “yes, ihad to do it, i had to save you!”

stiles stared at her for a few long moments before deciding not to say anything. he only placed a hand on the back of her head and one on her waist and pulled her forward into his body. only now did lydia notice how badly she was shaking. and the tears that she had been holding in throughout various parts of the night finally gave out as they pooled down the front of stiles’s shirt.

...

an hour later and they’re all back on the bus. 

boyd and isaac claimed the back two seats as their own. both kept relatively quiet as they pondered over the events of the night and what had almost happened to them. it didn’t take long before sleep finally found them. scott claimed a seat in the middle, only sending lydia a small thankful smile before curling into the window. stiles sat in the seat behind him, seemingly unable to close his eyes or take them off his best friend. not too long before, he almost lost him, and he still wasn’t okay with it. in the seat in front of him, to the left was allison who was fast asleep after waiting for scott to be as well. and next to her was lydia.

sleep was not coming to her easily at all. the image she saw in the fire kept replaying itself in her mind and it honestly only scared her even more than she already was. the whole night had been a disaster and the mere fact that so much could have disastrously happened, made her bottom lip quiver and hands start to shake.

she risked a glance behind her and saw stiles, leaning against the window with his eyes closed. his breathing wasn’t slow and deep so she wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or not. quietly, she slipped out of her booth and slipped in next to stiles.

the mere brush of her leg against his was enough to have him flinching, eyes staring widely at her. he immediately relaxed upon seeing the strawberry blonde, who only shuffled closer to him in response.

“hi,” she said quietly, “i can’t sleep.”

“i can’t either,” stiles replied. after a few more moments of silence, he added, “i’m sorry for yelling at you.”

lydia nodded. “it’s okay.”

“you still shouldn’t have risked your life like that.”

lydia’s eyes widened incredulously and she wanted to hit him. “are you serious stiles?” her voice was venomous and caused stiles to look right at her. “stop saying that.”

“it’s true. you could have—” he paused, clenching his jaw. “lydia, you could have died or severely injured yourself.”

her blood boiled. “and if i had done nothing, than you could’ve died! and scott!”

“i don’t want you acting recklessly just to help me,” he replied coolly and she actually went through with hitting him this time.

“you cannot tell me what to do, stilinski. i’m always going to do my best to protect you or anyone in the pack and i don’t care what you say to try and stop me.”

he looked over at her with his sad brown eyes, but there was finally defeat in them. “i know,” he sighed. “but i almost lost scott, and then you, and oh god, it’s just so much to process,” he rubbed his temple with his fingertips. 

“stiles, it’s okay,” lydia reassured him, rubbing his shoulder and shuffling closer to him. “if you haven’t noticed yet, there seems to be something trying to kill us practically every week. these things are going to happen, it’s okay.”

he laughed humorlessly. “never thought i’d be hearing that. especially not from you.”

lydia frowned slightly. “have i ever apologized for being such a bitch?”

“you don’t have to,” stiles immediately protested.

“shut up. yes i do. i ignored you for years.”

a small smile sprouted on his lips as he looked at her. “if it makes you feel better, it wasn’t just you, and i was used to it by then.”

“of course that doesn’t!” she laughed and so did he and for a second, it was like the events of the night didn’t happen and they didn’t almost just die, again.

“but you don’t ignore me now,” he pointed out, smiling properly now. “i’m pretty sure you actually held my hand today.”

lydia grinned, reaching into his lap and grabbing his hand. “like this?” he gulped just for a second. “maybe i should do it more often; i like seeing you flustered.”

stiles frowned, but there was no way to deny how great this felt. 

“if it makes you feel better,” lydia murmured, leaning in closer to whisper into his ear, “i think you’re actually one of my best friends now.”

and if the smile on his face was anything to go by, it definitely did make him feel better. r.


End file.
